Pages From The Book
by FanficOzzy
Summary: Taken away from his true love, Carlos is forced to live with a abusive family. However, at a ball, four princes fall in love with the latino. Can they replace his broken heart? Or will it be too late? Even if its not too late, who will he choose? You have the power to help Carlos find his true love! Kenlos, Cargan, Jarlos, Ceau, mentions of Carlos/OC.
1. Epilogue

AN: Hey everyone! My first fanfic, since changing everything on my account! It's been a while but hopefully this will make it up to you. This fanfic was first called An Other Fairy Tale, but since I changed everything on my account, all of my fanfic's names had to change.

Anyways I did not do this on my own, I had help from three of the best betas in the WORLD! Dbeltfan1203, TechnicolorZebra, and OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS. Without their help this wouldn't be possible, so thank them as well. Oh, if there's any errors blame my betas! *runs away*

Oh, the introduction is kind of weird but it's not if you get it. But half of you won't so I'll tell you. It just describes how YOU end up ripping pages from the book, get the title now?

If something does not make sense to you, just remember that it's suppose to be a fairy tale. So if any unicorns happen to come (which won't happen) just remember its fake. Before I leave you to read this fanfic. I want you to know that I'm starting a poll. You get to vote on who Carlos chooses, so vote!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own any songs or characters used in this fanfic, unless it came out of my head. If it did come out of my head ITS MINE!

* * *

You sit on your couch, words unable to describe how bored you are. Soon you feel the need to walk, so you do and end up at a garage sale. You take a look around and see nothing. About to leave, you trip on a shoe that was on display, knocking down stacks of books.

Apologizing for your clumsiness, you help pick up the books with the saleswoman. You reach for a book and clean the dust and dirt the book collected from falling to the ground. The title reads, 'A Small World'. You ignore it and put back every single book.

About to leave, the saleswoman yells for you to come back. You turn around and walk up to the women. She goes on and on how you ruined her favorite book and now demands that you have to buy it. Not wanting any more trouble from this old lady, you buy the book. Eventually you leave the garage sale, but just like last time the woman yells for you. Not wanting any more trouble or books, you run back home, not feeling guilty.

"Sir! Sir! Pages from the book have fallen out! Sir!" But you hear nothing. You walk up to your house, ignoring the people attempting to talk to you, and go to your room. There you cast the book aside. You lock your door and decide to get on your computer. You go on social media networks and chat with friends. After that physical task, you flop down onto your bed. You wince when you feel something hard stab into your back, you reach for it and see that it's the book you had bought earlier that day.

Getting curious about the title, you actually look at it. 'A Small World', you chuckle at how weird the irony is. Getting more curious you open the book.

Chapter 1: Epilogue

_Once upon a time, a teenager named Carlos Garcia __was at school in second period. Carlos was the most popular kid in school, __and__ he had it all. He was practically a model__,__ he was wealthy, plus all the guy__s__ AND girl__s__ wanted him. Yes, Carlos Garcia was in fact gay, but girls __threw __themselves at him, hoping that just maybe he'd change his mind. He was currently sitting at his desk, his back turned to the instructor, while she was teaching._

_"Mr. Garcia, pay attention!" the teacher __snapped at the Latino, who still had his back to her._

_"Yeah whatever," he __said with a shrug, ignoring her orders._

_"Mr. Garcia this is your last warning. One more warning and I will call your parents." Carlos froze a bit, t__he last thing he wanted was his __parents to be involved. His parents had to be the sweetest people on earth according to Carlos. But since his parents were at work, he had nothing to lose. He put his hand up and waved it at her, telling her to shut up. "I warned you, Mr. Garcia. You leave me no __choice."_

_"They can't come. They're at work." He told the teacher, who __already had the phone in her hand._

_"Now why would I believe anything you are saying?" she crossed her arms and waited for a response. He __went silent._

_She pulled open a drawer on her filing cabinet, which contained papers each student had to fill out at the beginning of the year. She ran her finger across the tabs until she found Garcia. She removed the paper that contained the parents contact information. __She dialed the number and waited for a response. Carlos on the other hand was quiet and awaited his fate nervously._

_"Is this the parent or guardian of Carlos Garcia? __Well, your son Carlos has been distracting the class with his bad behavior. I've simply just had enough of this. Can you please come later in the afternoon? And we'll discuss this in private with him in the room. __Yes, why of course, that is perfect timing. It is around lunch time. Yes, okay I'll see you soon." She said hanging up the phone and having a rather happy grin on her face._

_Carlos __chuckled and knew why she was happy; anyone who had a conversation with his parents would just adore them. Yet, even after the phone call, Carlos __continued to __ignor__e__ her and talk to anyone who was willing to ignore the instructor and talk._

_Time seem to fly for Carlos because before he knew it, it was lunch time. It was the Latino's favorite time of the day, __when__ he could talk and goof off without getting yelled at. But now, he had to spend his lunch time with the teacher._

_Carlos took his time, walking down the hall and chatting with his best friend Trevor. Carlos would never admit it to himself, __but he's always had a crush on Trevor. However, Trevor was indeed __one hundred percent straight. He __had a reputation for being seen __with a new girl every week. Carlos couldn't lie, Trevor was gorgeous, with his blonde hair, brown eyes, and the most feminine cheek bones to man. There was one thing most didn't know about Trevor. That he went by his middle name._

_"Hey Trev, I forgot but what's your real name? I always forget." The reason was that Trevor hated his first name. He thought it was stupid and he always put it in the back of his mind. Trevor, or Trev, didn't hear Carlos though. He was too busy kissing a girl. Oh how Carlos envied the girl at the moment. She was the luckiest girl at the moment, well at least to Carlos._

_"Trev! Are you even listening?" Trevor put one finger up telling him to hold on. Carlos turned his head to the people on his right and gave them a 'Can you believe this?' look._

_They just looked at him and shrugged but one of Carlos' other friend spoke up._

_"Well, it's been over a week now and they're not broken up yet. So I think that she might be the one."_

_Carlos feared that one of them was going to say that. The Latino had a rule. If he couldn't have Trevor, no one could. But today was different, Carlos really wanted them to hang out today more often than other days because Trevor was moving._

_Trevor's parents decided living on the West side __of the world wasn't really them and planned to move to the middle of the world. This was the year 2020, so no one really knew anything about countries and the world yet._

_Of course when Carlos heard that Trevor was moving it broke his heart. __Trevor promised to make his last day the best day ever, by spending it with Carlos. But here they were, __Carlos watching his crush kissing a girl. __That's all he wanted to do._

_"Trevor! Come on! It's already noon." Carlos __complained. Trevor rolled his eyes and __parted from the girl. He just wanted to spend a little bit more time with the girl if that was too much to ask. Then an idea struck upon Trevor to get away from __his Latino friend, for __just __a while._

_"Carlos aren't you supposed to be at that __meeting with your teacher and parents __or something?" He asked the annoyed Latino. Carlos __had __forgotten and hoped no one w__ould bring it up but Trevor did._

_He rolled his eyes and said, __"Yeah, but I was going to blow it off, so we could hang out."_

_Trevor __shook his head in disbelief. He hated how Carlos acted towards his parents, nothing but disrespect. Carlos needed to grow up and take responsibility for himself instead of distracting __others __when he's bored in class._

_"Carlos if you don't do it your parents __won't __let you __go __have fun. Then we'll have to spend all day inside your house." he stated__, __trying to reason __with the __Latino._

_"So? What's wrong with my house? At least we'll be together, that's what really matters right?" Trevor's eyes widen. __How had he not seen it before? Carlos has a crush on him. He figured it out when __Carlos __said those last few words, 'at least we'll be together'. He __had __come up with a plan to get rid of Carlos, but decided against it, for now at least._

_"Carlos, just go, stop being a wimp and take your punishment." He __huffed. But Carlos __kept his ground and fought back. Soon a fight broke out with both of them using excuses and reasons. Trevor, fed up with all of this __arguing, decided it was time to use Carlos' weak spot against him._

_He walked up to Carlos and put his hand on his shoulder and flirted. He leaned close enough to Carlos' __face, so his lips were hovering against the __others __and whispered, "Please Carlos, for me."_

_Carlos almost swooned __upon how close Trevor was. He could lean in one inch and finally kiss his friend. Not having enough courage to do __so, he just nodded. Trevor backed away and started to walk away with his girlfriend and friends leaving Carlos flustered._

_Trevor looked back at Carlos __and yelled, __"I'll meet you at your house when you get there!"_

_Carlos nodded, still a light shade of red. He ran and turned the corner, __but stopped dead in his tracks. All the excitement he had, was gone when he saw both his parents were across the hall. Both of his parents had their arms crossed. __He put his head down as they walked over to him._

_"Carlos why are you acting up in class? Remember what we agreed on if you got good grades and behavior?" Mrs. Garcia asked the Latino. Carlos snapped his head at them with worried eyes._

_"Please, no! I promise! No more attitude! I promise!" __He __begged his parents, on the brink of crying. The deal was, Trevor could sleep over at Carlos' house whenever he wanted. __They never let Carlos have guy friends do so, because of his sexuality. They were smart enough to know that Carlos would end up in bed with the boy. But he soon was able to change their mind by promising to do well in school._

_They shook their heads._

"_We gave you warnings." Mr. Garcia stated. "See you at home." He sighed and the two adults left. But before they disappeared Mr. Garcia looked back and said, "I expect you to not bring Trevor to the house."_

_Carlos balled his fists and growled in the back of his throat. __Boy, was he angry. He was angry at his stupid teacher, at his parents for telling him no, and mostly at Trevor. __He stomped his feet __as he made his way __to the boy's bathroom. He __slumped against the wall and ended up falling asleep, missing his remaining classes. __He woke to the bell, signaling that the school day had concluded. He __stood, tiptoeing toward the door, before peeking out and __glancing __around. __Not far was the principle, who seemed sad about something, and looked like he was searching for someone. He saw Carlos and walked over to the Latino. __The principal looked afraid to talk but found the courage to do so._

_"Carlos, I am terribly sorry to announce this but your par-pare-parents ar-re de-dead." He stuttered, __clearly saddened. Carlos raised an eyebrow, __not able to understand the principal. So the principal tried once again._

_"Carlos, your parents are dead" he stated._

_"WHAT!" he yelled at the principal. __He stood in shock as the principal sadly nodded._

_"On the way back to work your parents ran into a mugger. Your father tried to protect your mother but failed. I'm truly sorry to be the one to tell you this." Carlos heart was already broken, but this shattered his heart. He collapsed and broke down in front of the principal. The principal knelt down to the weeping boy and put his hand on Carlos' shoulder. Carlos, however, moved his shoulder, __signaling that he didn't want to be consoled by him. __He needed Trevor right now._

_He __stood and started run towards his house, __in hopes to find Trevor. __He passed by a local park on the way to his house. He skidded to a halt as __he witnessed __something, that caused his already broken heart to break more. There __Trevor __was, __kneeling down in front of the girl from earlier with __what looked like a ring in front of him. Unable to __handle __any more hurt, Carlos collapsed, his body shutting down._

_Trevor turned his head when he heard the little shriek and saw Carlos collapse. Not even putting on the ring on the girl's finger, Trevor dashed to the boy. Soon he reached the fallen boy and prayed that it was just a little prank. He grabbed the hem of his shirt and brought Carlos near him._

_"Carlos! Carlos! Wake up, please! Don't do this to me! __I love you Carlos! There are you happy? I love you! Just please wake up!" The Latino __didn't move __and it left Trevor heartbroken. Carlos was dead, Trevor was dead inside. Carlos was really dead... well at least to Trevor, Carlos **looked** dead._

* * *

Remember to vote on who Carlos chooses! Remember to thank my betas as well! And to remember if anything didn't make sense to you, just remember its fake! Oh, if you didn't get the introduction PM me and I'll tell you what it means!

Review and Alert! Thanks so much ^.^

Sincerely, Ozzy


	2. Chapter 3: The Family & Princes

AN: This chapter was only beta'd by OuToFmYMInDbAcKiN5MiNuTes and Dbeltfan1203. Sorry for the long wait, but I always procrastinate. That and my beta never responded :( but she will next time :) Anyways this chapter was fun to write :p

Oh, you lost chapter two; didn't you? -Evil laughs-

Hey everyone! My first fanfic, since changing everything on my account! It's been a while but hopefully this will make it up to you. This fanfic was first called An Other Fairy Tale, but since I changed everything on my account, all of my fanfic's names had to change.

Anyways I did not do this on my own, I had help from three of the best betas in the WORLD! Dbeltfan1203, TechnicolorZebra, and OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS. Without their help this wouldn't be possible, so thank them as well. Oh, if there's any errors blame my betas! *runs away*

Oh, the introduction is kind of weird but it's not if you get it. But half of you won't so I'll tell you. It just describes how YOU end up ripping pages from the book, get the title now?

If something does not make sense to you, just remember that it's suppose to be a fairy tale. So if any unicorns happen to come (which won't happen) just remember its fake. Before I leave you to read this fanfic. I want you to know that I'm starting a poll. You get to vote on who Carlos chooses, so vote!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own any songs or characters used in this fanfic, unless it came out of my head. If it did come out of my head ITS MINE!

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Family & Princes**

Carlos is now eighteen and has graduated high school.

His new dad, Griffin, wants him to stay and become his servant. Only because Carlos never whined, if he did, there would be consequences. Of course Carlos declined the offer and said he would get a job and leave next year. When Griffin heard that he kicked Carlos out at the moment. Not even ten minutes after being kicked out onto the streets, Carlos returned, but he had to beg to get the offer back.

The Latino was currently laying on his bed, trying to get some sleep.

"Carlos!" He heard a chorus of his three sisters, and father's voices yelling from above him.

Carlos groaned. He did not want to do this right now. Especially since today was his birthday. He walked out of his room, which is the basement. And continued to walk down the hall. Finally he reached the first door he saw, then opened it. It was his first sister, Mercedes.

"Finally! Get me something to eat and clean the dress," She pointed to a dress hanging from the closet hanger. Then she waved her hand, dismissing him. He nodded, grabbed the dress, and left. He ran to his room to lay the dress in his bed until he came back. From there he went to his other sister's rooms, Claudia, and Rose. They both told him the same thing as Mercedes.

But at the moment he had to go to his father's room. He was the most terrifying one of them all, combined. But there he was in front of the door awaiting his doom. Carlos reached for the knob and turned it. Griffin was waiting for him already. The older man sat, arms folded against his chest with a frustrated look.

"Carlos, how do I look? I need your opinion because the girls will just laugh."

"Honestly I've seen better. You need to be presented with a different look. No wonder they laugh at you." He chuckled lightly. Griffin was dressed in a grey suit with a white shirt underneath, with a red striped tie, a grey pair of pants, and black work shoes.

Carlos made his way to Griffin's closet. He stuck his tongue out as he grabbed everything he needed to make Griffin look presentable. But as he did that, Griffin noticed the way Carlos held himself, the way the Latino talked, and his sense of fashion. As if pieces of a puzzle had magically fallen into place, it dawned on him. Carlos was gay. He only imagined all the lies Carlos had probably told all these years. That infuriated the man. His blood was boiling. There was no way he was to have a fag in his house.

He violently rushed to Carlos and shoved him against the door of the closet. He jerked the Latino off the ground before starting to roughly beat the Latino. Every blow he took to Carlos' face he muttered something like "fag" or "homo".

Carlos didn't know what was happening. He didn't do anything wrong to upset him. But once he heard the words that Griffin was muttering, it all made sense to him. Griffin figured him out. He never really wanted the older man to know, but he also did.

Griffin's eyes widen when he finally came to his senses and realized he was beating the poor boy. He stopped and didn't apologize, for he was ashamed. Ashamed for lashing out at the Latino. He turned away from the boy, a large frown on his face.

He muttered, "Go get dressed, we got a ball to attend."

Carlos ran from the room, crying. Griffin has never beaten him roughly as that before. He had wished he'd never tried to show Griffin that he was gay. Because now the Latino hated himself. He quickly rushed to his room, flopping onto his bed and punching his pillows. He felt wrong, he felt as he didn't belong there. He had to leave. He couldn't stay there another day without feeling hatred towards himself and his abusive dad.

He went to the bathroom located right on top of his room. He looked at himself through the mirror, he hated how he looked. Red, puffy eyes, tear streaks down his cheeks, his face a light shade of red, not to mention his nose was running. This was too much for the Latino. He pulled the handle on the mirror and it swung open, revealing a medicine cabinet. He searched for anything. When his eyes suddenly fell upon a razor blade.

He grabbed it and hovered it above his wrist. Slowly he brought it down and slid it across his wrist fast, so he wouldn't feel it. The skin was only barely scratched, almost like a long paper cut. He did it once again, but this time a little quicker. He groaned as the blade cut deeper into his skin. Blood started to trickle out,like the tears that began to roll down his cheek. He did it twice more.

**James' POV in Third person POV**

Every year the king and queen would always throw a party on their side of the world. They invited anyone who lived close by. But this ball wasn't just an ordinary ball, it was a ball to help find love. It was to determine the future queen of the kingdom. Every kingdom had the same rule. The future heir's mate had to be a blue-blood. But as some legends go; if one tried to force love, the kingdom would fall. It was from that, they let their son or daughter fall in love with whomever came along.

It was Brook and Justin Diamond's turn to host the ball. But currently their son James was having trouble choosing a mate. Every single ball his parents hosted, he would never find anyone he liked. Especially girls. You see, James Diamond was different, he was gay. So, choosing a mate was even harder, and it proved to be even harder since his three best friends all were looking for someone like him.

Currently three out of the four best friends were sitting on their thrones. Bored out of their minds.

A blonde, known as Kendall, spoke up to his friends. "James, can you please ask the queen and king if they can end the party early tonight." James and one of the other prince's, Logan, rose an eyebrow at their friends' speech.

"Ken-dork why are you talking all fancy? Our parents aren't around, so chill." As princes, they weren't allowed to swear or talk normal, for they had a reputation to up hold. But all four princes still let it slip when their parents weren't around. The blonde look around and covered his face in embarrassment. James rolled his eyes.

"Look there's a back door, we can leave through there." Logan said while pointing to the left.

"I knew the smart one would think of a plan to get us out of here." Both princes said in unison. Kendall and James let out a laugh.

All three quickly stood up and hurried to the door. Halfway there, they all heard a door slam shut. They turned and looked in the direction of the noise. Soon they were met with the sight of one of the hottest man alive.

"Dibs he's mine" Logan said whispered to the taller two.

"Piss off he's mine" Kendall hissed back.

James rolled his eyes and ignored them and started to walk towards the boy. They weren't about to mess up the only chance he had with this man.

Both Kendall and Logan go on and on about who saw him first. Soon Kendall's eyes drifted off to James, who is supposed to be with them at the moment. But he noticed the taller brunette was already halfway to the new guy. Betrayed; he shoved the smaller man to the ground then hurried his pace. He manages to catch the blonde and push him aside, hoping to reach the man first. Kendall regains his lead and reaches the new guy first. He taps him in the shoulder and awaits his future.

Carlos is tapped on the shoulder; he turns around and realizes he is face to face, well face to shoulder, to one of the four princes. He had heard rumors saying if you ever encountered a prince, that you'd nearly melt. This moment was happening to Carlos right now. The blonde prince was drop dead gorgeous.

Kendall did a charming smile. He wasn't sure if the short Latino boy was even into guys, but it was worth a shot. _"Nobody __will turn down a __prince" _Kendall's motto was silly, and he knew it, but it always gave him motivation.

"Hey, I'm Prince Kendall Knight, Prince of the West." He stated, adding his title in there.

"I'm Carlos, Carlos Garcia," Carlos bowed to the prince. He turned around and saw his father giving an interesting, yet, disappointing look. He looked at the prince and said, "I know we just met but can you please leave. My step-dad doesn't want me to be seen with any guys right now." He said in a low voice.

Kendall frowned "Did your dad tell you not to be seen with royalty?" Carlos chuckled at the comment then looked behind the prince. He turned around and saw James and Logan clearly pissed. Ignoring Kendall, Logan walked passed him and introduce himself.

"It's an honor to be at your service, I'm Hortense Logan Mitchell, Prince of the South," Logan said.

"Please, the honors all mine, your majesty. My name is Carlos." The Latino said. The tall brunette was going to introduce himself, but the blonde spoke up before he got the chance.

"We have to go. His step dad doesn't want him to being hanging around men right now. For an unknown reason." The blonde prince said, dragging them out of the Latino's face

"Wait, I didn't introduce myself!" James said pushing Kendall's hand away from his arm. He walked up to Carlos then introduced himself like Kendall and Logan. Then he left with a grin on his face.

Carlos watched the three hot princes walk away. He wondered as to why they suddenly started to talk to him; he's been going to their balls any time he could. But he snapped out of thought when Griffin walked up to him

"I told them to leave. They wouldn't, I'm sorry," The Latino said before Griffin could say anything to him. Griffin was silent for a moment before he raised his fist and swung and that Latino's jaw, the impact causing Carlos to fall to the ground. Soon after that, he knelt down to Carlos and stated in a hushed tone,

"I don't care. You talked to them! If anyone tries to talk to again, you just ignore them; Am I clear Carlos?" He nodded slightly. Griffin dusted off his pants and continued. "I said am I clear Carlos!" The latino nodded, got up and hugged him, hoping that would show he was truly sorry.

"Yes." Griffin shoved the boy from him, causing Carlos to fall to the ground.

"Never hug me in public." He hissed.

Carlos stood and hurried away from his adopted father. He managed to find an empty room before he slumped to the ground and pulled his knees to his chest, allowing the tears to fall silently. He didn't hear the swoosh of the door open or footsteps approach him, until he felt a hand come to rest on his shoulder...

* * *

Remember to vote on who Carlos chooses! Remember to thank my betas as well! And to remember if anything didn't make sense to you, just remember its fake! Oh, if you didn't get the introduction PM me and I'll tell you what it means!

Review and Alert! Thanks so much ^.^

Sincerely, Ozzy


	3. Beau and His Royal Highness

AN: Hey everyone, long time no see! I really hope this makes up for the fact that I haven't updated in a long time. Maybe it's the fact that I didn't get a lot of reviews and such. So if I were you I would review, follow and favorite, so I can update faster; because seriously you guys are my muse.

**HERE IS PAGES FROM THE BOOK!**

Hey everyone! My first fanfic, since changing everything on my account! It's been a while but hopefully this will make it up to you. This fanfic was first called An Other Fairy Tale, but since I changed everything on my account, all of my fanfic's names had to change.

Anyways I did not do this on my own, I had help from two of the best betas in the WORLD! Dbeltfan1203 and OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS. Without their help this wouldn't be possible, so thank them as well. Oh, if there's any errors blame my betas! *runs away*

Oh, the introduction is kind of weird but it's not if you get it. But half of you won't so I'll tell you. It just describes how YOU end up ripping pages from the book, get the title now?

If something does not make sense to you, just remember that it's suppose to be a fairy tale. So if any unicorns happen to come (which won't happen... maybe) just remember its fake. Before I leave you to read this fanfic. I want you to know that I'm starting a poll. You get to vote on who Carlos chooses, so vote!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own any songs or characters used in this fanfic, unless it came out of my head. If it did come out of my head ITS MINE!

* * *

James, Kendall, and Logan had witnessed Carlos' step-dad hit him and they had seen Carlos run towards the bathroom. They quickly followed, finding him on the floor with his knees up to his chest. Logan approached the boy, and knelt down to the Latino. Logan just hugged him, whispering that it was all going to be fine, but Carlos kept shaking his head. Carlos' gaze not meeting Logan's.

"Carlos look at me, everything is going to be fine trust me," Carlos hugged Logan back. Logan saw an opportunity to get closer to the Latino. Taking a risk, Logan leaned forward and kissed Carlos. Kendall and James were expecting Carlos to pull back, but instead said boy deepened the kiss even more by gripping Logan's cheeks. Both James and Kendall felt jealousy building up inside them. Kendall then cleared his throat, successfully getting their attention. Carlos snapped his head up, eyes still half closed and a slight grin on his face, the high from the kiss still coursing though his body.

But Logan on the other hand was intoxicated. He wanted to let out a frustrated yell from being interrupted. But instead he helped Carlos up and escorted him out of the bathroom. Kendall and James followed, still very upset with the shorter prince. Carlos let go of the pale boy's hand when he saw his step-dad looking at him. Logan, too, saw Griffin glaring at the two of them, so he understood why the Latino let go.

Ignoring Griffin, Logan turned to Carlos. "Is there any way I can talk to you again? A fairy god-mother? A talking mirror?" The Latino shook his head.

"Well no, I don't have a fairy god mother or a talking mirror" Logan grabbed his hand, pulling him to the direction of his own father. Kendall noticed what the pale brunette was doing and he was not going to let that slide. He got in the way of Logan's plot and grabbed the Latino's hand.

"Kendall what do you think you're doing?" Logan asked; tugging on the Latino that was being pulled on the opposite side of him by the blonde.

"Taking what's mine. Don't you have manners Logan?" The blonde asked, his tone not so kind.

"Do you? You, you... freak!" Logan shouted back.

"Frog!"

"Clown!"

"You, you… ass!" Logan used all his might and gave a final tug at the Latino, who's arm came free of Kendall's grip. Logan had won. Not taking any more risk of future fights; he gripped Carlos' hand tightly and ran to his father.

"D-Dad I have found some-one" He huffed as he let Carlos down. His father turned around and was met be his son and his suppose love interest.

"Son, you never told me you were bisexual. What about Princess Camille?"

"Whose Princess Camille? All I want is your approval on Carlos." Carlos blushed as the King raised a brow and inspected said boy.

"Very well, if you choose to mate with this young lad you may. Under one condition: you must purpose to him at once." Logan watched as Carlos' jaw dropped to the floor.

"Wait- ah- huh?" He let out a confusing sound.

"I said, Logan has to purpose to you." Before Carlos could say anything else, Logan cut in.

"Dad I barely met him. I need to know him a little more." The king shook his head, as if he was disappointed.

"Very well Logan, we are going to take him with us. Jett please let the guardian of this young lad know he'll be coming with us."

"Yes my lord," The servant known as Jett said. With that being said, the servant left. Jett knew all of the guest, since he did invite them, he didn't need to be told who Griffin was. Also he was a rather great servant.

Jett had a reputation. He was wanted across the land. Kings and Queens from all corners wanted his talents. Being attracted to both genders didn't help Jett much though. Most of the princes stayed clear of the servant, as he was a challenge. But that didn't mean the princes and princess couldn't stare.

James and Kendall finally caught up to the smaller prince and both threw a punch toward their so called friend. Suddenly, Kendall grabbed Carlos by the hand and took off towards his own father. Logan tried to fight him off, but sadly lost. James, was obviously in on Kendall's plan, as he held back Logan. Kendall came back minutes later with a grin and Carlos looked surprised, yet, happy. James then swapped places with Kendall and Logan saw his life flash before his very eyes.

He never wanted Carlos to be with James, James was known for breaking hearts all over the Kingdom.

"You played dirty why can't we?" The taller brunette chuckled.

"Carlos! Carlos!" Logan yelled but Carlos didn't hear him. Anger took over Logan as he tried to fight off the blonde. He punched Kendall in the stomach but he didn't seem affected by it. James took longer than Kendall bring Carlos back to them. He let Carlos go and Logan was expecting Carlos to come to him, but he didn't he just stood there in shock. "W-What did you guys do?" James and Kendall chuckled

"They b-both did what you just d-did" Carlos stated, not sure what to think anymore.

"Wait, what?" The three kings approached their sons.

"Your Royal Highnesses." Carlos bowed his head; the kings nodded in response.

"So young lad, who are you going with?" Carlos didn't say anything.

"King Justin, King Lace, King Michael, who is this?" Everyone heard a voice say. Everyone turned around to see who had spoken, the three princes' eyes widen.

_'Why did it have to be him that's the last person I want Carlos to be around why? Why does it have to be... Beau?' _All of the frustrated princes thought.

Logan, James, and Kendall hid Carlos behind their bodies acting as they didn't know what he was talking about. Beau looked at everyone's faces, then went around all three of the princes.

"Y-your highness..." Carlos bowed at the presence of the new prince.

"Yes, at my service, you are." Beau muttered silently, then responded formally. "Please, just call me Beau. What name should I be referring to you?" Beau said; picking up Carlos' hand and kissing it, so gently.

"C-Carlos Garcia." He said, almost swooning upon having his hand come in contact with the new prince. Beau smirked and hooked his arm with Carlos', walking him to an older man, who was Beau's father. But the three princes held their ground and pulled on the Latino.

"Guys let go! He's coming with me." But suddenly he let go and left. But they were all soon met by his highness and his royal highness.

"Dad, these three" He spat, "Won't let me talk to my beloved."

"Justin, Lace, Michael," he nodded at their presence "Are you aware of what your sons are doing and causing?"

"Indeed Jack, however, my boy was here first." King Lace grabbed Kendall to show him off.

"I'm quite aware, but remember the rule: _Whoever catches the eye of his/her highness, must do whatever it takes to catch her/his eye."_

"Quite" King Lace nodded, so mad, yet impressed.

"Beau, if you choose to mate with this young lad, you may." The kings nodded and left looking for the servant, Jett.

"Wait," Logan said catching all three of the princes attention, "James, Kendall what did you guys do?" Both of the princes locked eyes before smirking.

"Nothing," they lied.

**What really happened.**

"Kendall, why did you let go? You're way stronger than Logan" James said to the blonde.

"True, but, his step-dad was looking over here; I won't stand and watch as he gets abused for my actions." James couldn't believe it; Kendall and Logan were stepping up their game by actually caring for him.

"Maybe if we go somewhere where he can't see us. We can do anything we want." Kendall was surprised, James never had a good idea.

"That's actually a good idea, but who is going to drag him out?" He asked.

"I came up with the idea, you figure it out." Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Maybe- wait- I got it! Where's Jett?" The brunette saw the servant near Logan and Carlos; he pointed at him. But suddenly Jett walked away, this was the perfect opportunity for them. Once he was far enough they went after him, telling him what to do. Once that was set, it was time to actually do it.

Kendall and James started walking towards Carlos and Logan. Once they got there Kendall acted fast and grabbed Carlos by his wrist dragging him towards his dad. While James was holding Logan back.

His highness could sense that Carlos was freaked out, so he grabbed him by his cheeks with both of his hands and stared into his brown eyes, reassuring him. And before the blonde knew it he leaned in and kissed him, their lips moved in sync.

They broke apart and pulled back; his royal highness saw the kiss and came their way. "Kendall I see you found a suitor, and what might his name be? Huh?"

Before his highness could talk, Carlos did, "Carlos Garcia, it's an honor" He bowed while the King nodded.

"Kendall, do you plan on purposing to him anytime soon? I'm not rushing you but he is an attractive fellow and he might get someone else's attention." Carlos wondered if all of the kings asked that.

"Dad, I just met him, I need to know him a little bit more before purposing. And I don't think Carlos is going anywhere anytime soon." His highness said with a cocky attitude. The blonde locked eyes with the Latino, he knew right there that Carlos was his; this time Carlos leaned in and kissed Kendall. Maybe because he was a prince, or maybe it was how cocky he was, Carlos just had to kiss him.

They eased apart "I think we should go back now." He just nodded. Kendall walked him back to Logan and James. Kendall gave him to James who seemed to be a little pissed at the blonde for taking his time. Kendall held Logan back while James took Carlos to his dad.

"You played dirty, why can't we?" The blonde prince said as he chuckled. Logan tried yelling out to Carlos, but Carlos didn't hear him. Then the blonde felt a pain in his stomach it was Logan, who punched him. But Kendall being stronger, didn't really feel anything. He smirked.

**When James took Carlos**

Once Kendall gave James the villager, he took him to the direction of his father. But suddenly he heard Logan yell, he had to improvise; fast. The taller brunette turned Carlos around and kissed him. He slipped his tongue in his mouth exploring every inch of it. Then he heard him moan which was unexpected, but legend does say: _Once you go diamond, you'll never go back._

The prince breaks apart the sloppy kiss, "I should-" they kiss, "really take you-" kiss, "to my dad."

Carlos kisses once again but the prince disconnects, he had one mission in mind: to take down Logan and Kendall. So he drags him a few feet to where is dad is, waiting politely as the King finishes up his conversation with a wealthy man. Once he does, James grins ever-so-happily.

"Your royal highness, pleased to meet you," Carlos greets and bows.

"Father," James says playfully, "I would be pleased to introduce, Carlos."

"Carlos huh- why is this Carlos different than any other Carlos?" Wanting the prince to say why should he even bother learning the name. The king was quite informed knowing his son was a himbo, so whenever his son brought someone new he'll just ignore them.

"Well, he kind of caught my eye."

"Isn't that a surprise?" The king said sarcastically. James rolled his eyes, as the King drank tea he had on his hand.

"I plan on purposing." The tea spewed from the kings mouth, and the man started to cough a bit. He apologized for his action before joining the conversation again.

"James, are you serious?" James nodded. There were no words to describe how happy the king was from those four words.

"I'll go alert the queen. Have you asked yet?" He said rather quickly, from the joy.

"Not yet, I can't actually- Kendall and Logan are also planning something for him." The king turned to Carlos.

"If you choose my young boy, you'll be the luckiest man in the world." Carlos just stood there, not moving nor breathing. The king left so he could alert the queen for a future wedding. Carlos stood there still, not noticing the prince talking to him.

James rolled his eyes, as he gripped the Latino's hand and lead him back to Kendall and Logan.

* * *

Remember to vote on who Carlos chooses! Remember to thank my betas as well! And to remember if anything didn't make sense to you, just remember its fake! Oh, if you didn't get the introduction PM me and I'll tell you what it means!

Review and Alert! Thanks so much ^.^

Sincerely, Ozzy


End file.
